Last Year and New Beginning
by DudeManShoot
Summary: Kagome is convinced by Sango to go for it during her Junior Year. Inuyasha is entering his Senior year and is happy to almost be out of high school. What about when they meet? What happens when the new guy steps in? What about when Naraku comes? Plz R
1. Underclassmen

Well y0 dawgs…haha. No, this isn't my first story on FanFic, but the first story I did on here I did not have time to finish. So this is attempt two. I hope you like this. And no I don't Own any of the Inuyasha characters…I'm just playing with them for a while…then I'll put them back.

Inuyasha: You don't own us?

Me:…no..I don't…NOW GO TO SLEEP!!!

Inuyasha: YOU DON'T OWN ME!

Me:..;brings out Kagome:

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha:falls:

Anyways..I don't own any of the characters…

Note: First chapter is in Kagome's point of view. Thanks for reading. D

Chapter 1: Upperclassmen (Kags POV)

"Boo-ya we're upperclassmen now bitches!" Sango yelled as she entered the school building on her first day of her junior year in high school. Her friend Kagome just giggled quietly and tried to quiet her friend down before they got in trouble for cursing on the school premises.

"Aww, come on Kagome, we're not going to get into trouble, that dunce a principal couldn't do anything to us?" smirked Sango as she was walking backwards wondering why Kagome was pointing forward as she felt herself run into a body of a larger person. "Hey watch out you as…." Sango stopped as she saw the smirking face of their principal, Sesshomaru, staring down at her. "asssssspecially nice person." Sango attempted to save herself as an anime sweat drop appeared beside her head.

"Dunce of a principal hmm?" Sesshomaru spoke in a deep voice towards the rebel girl. Kagome smacked her forehead towards her friend who was now smiling worriedly. "I'll keep that in mind as we go throughout the year Ms. Taijiya." Principal Sesshomaru stated as he walked past the two girls. Kagome suddenly started laughing quietly as Sango shot a glare her way. "And what's so funny?" she asked harshly.

"You just so almost got detention." Kagome continued laughing as they both continued walking with her eyes closed. She suddenly felt herself run into what felt like a brick wall. She shot open her eyes only to find herself looking at the chest of a red shirt. She looked up to see a white haired boy with fuzzy ears looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. Behind him stood a black haired man also staring at the girl strangely. With one short burst the white haired boy shoved the small girl to the side and continued walking on. "Sorry…jerk." Kagome whispered the second word as she met back up with Sango who had already ran off to meet up with the Sophomore Rin, and other fellow junior classmates Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. They all seemed to be staring at Kagome and watching as the two guys continued walking.

"Who were they?" Eri asked eagerly wanting to know as Kagome set her bag down on the table and looked up to the five curious girls who just seemed to be staring at her with big eyes.

"I don't know, nor do I care to know, the one with the long white hair is a jerk." Kagome snuffed as she took her place in her usual seat as Ayumi basically lunged at her with opposition.

"Are you kidding me? Those guys were totally hot!" She practically yelled into Kagome's face as she ruffled up the girl's shirt collar.

"Well, sure, they were hot, but as good looking as they are, can't hide the fact that they are jerk's." Kagome snatched a water bottle from inside her backpack and opened it, taking a long drink as she heard the shocked Yuka talk out against the hard headed girl.

"You know what Kagome, you think too much about the inside of a man…all you need to worry about is the outside." Yuka attempted to make sense as Kagome, Sango, and Rin all looked at the girl with a raised brow. Eri and Ayumi attempted to coach on Yuka, as they believed that the look of a man was all that mattered.

"If I had to say one thing, it'd be that I have Kagome's back on this one." Rin said as she smiled brightly at Kagome. Sango nodded, and walked over to the side of the table with Rin and Kagome as if to show the side she supported most. Right as Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka began trying to 'talk some sense' into the other three girls the bell to go to their classes rang and they all looked at their schedule's to figure out what their first period was going to be. Rin went off towards her Calculus class with Mrs. Fujiyama. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all three had the same first period class, unsurprisingly, and headed towards Advanced Physics. Kagome and Sango, were happily in the same first period, their elective extra language class they had to take, French class. Kagome and Sango walked into the room and chose two seats beside each other towards the middle of the classroom.

"So far so good, I wonder who our teacher is going to be this year, since last year for German we had that idiot of a teacher Mr. Huan." Sango stated as she looked towards the door to see the white haired guy and his friend walk through and sit in the two seats directly behind Sango and Kagome. Sango looked towards Kagome to see her glaring down at her paper; she knew that she had also seen the two enter the room.

Kagome heard the two guys behind her talking behind her, and she knew it was about how she had ran into the white haired one earlier that morning. She decided to ignore them as she saw an unfamiliar face enter the classroom. He had black hair tied back in a semi-long ponytail. He wore a headband around his forehead and around the back underneath his ponytail. She smiled at the handsome student who had just entered the class and was even more excited as he sat directly in front of her.

"Um, I don't believe I've ever seen you here before." Kagome said as she tried to begin conversation with the new student. He turned back towards her, and once he had seen her face a large smile crossed his face.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm new, and who might you be, beautiful?" He asked as she began to blush. She heard Sango laugh slightly beside her and decided to ignore her.

"I'm Kagome," She said short and quick as she stared deep into the sparkling eyes of the new boy. "…and you are?" She asked hesitantly.

"Kagome, I like that. My name is Koga. It's very nice to meet you Kagome." Koga said as he turned back towards the front of the classroom leaving the girl to simply melt where she sat. Just then she saw an elderly woman enter the classroom and smile at all of the students.

"Hello class, my name is Kaede." She stated, all of the students confused on why she did not tell them her last name.

"Do you have a last name lady?" A student asked from the back of the classroom. Kagome looked back to see it was her old friend Kyoshomi looking at the woman strangely.

"Yes, I do young man, but I'd prefer if you all just called me Kaede." She stated as she began to write something on the board and started talking in French just so the students could hear the language. Kagome and the other immediately began writing down everything the woman was writing down on the board.

Chapter 2: Seniors (Inuyasha's POV)


	2. Seniors

Chapter 2. D w00ts I know you're all so excited to continue reading this….and no I still don't own any of the characters…I'M TRYING TO!...but I don't…so…until I do..I have to disclaim them.

Miroku: But, you're writing a story about us…how can you not own us?

Sango: Miroku stop being a baby

Me: Wow, these little character talking things get really stupid.

Kagome: They sure do :big smile, Vanna White style displaying of the stupid character talking thing:

Note: Chapter 2 is in Inuyasha's Point of View.

Chapter 2: Seniors (Inuyasha's POV)

"Finally, it's our last year in this hell they call high school." Miroku, a handsome teenager with dark hair tied back in a small ponytail, said as he placed his hands behind his head one folded over the other and seemed to be walking with his eyes closed. He opened one eye and looked over to Inuyasha, the silver haired half-demon, awaiting a response, and yet he wasn't receiving one. "You alive?" Miroku joked as Inuyasha, snapping out of his trance, turned his head towards Miroku and chuckled.

"Yeah, there are two many damned wenches in this school." Inuyasha angrily stated as he eyed to girls who he had previously dated as they looked back at him with pleading eyes to take them back. "Come on, let's go get some air." Inuyasha turned sharply and opened the door to exit the school. As he opened the door the sunshine and wind seemed to direct their attention toward the teenager as it seemed like he shined brighter then most and his hair flowed in the wind. Inuyasha stopped when he heard a loud laughter coming from Miroku behind him. "What do you find so funny there monk?" Inuyasha asked with a mixture of anger and curiosity in his voice.

"Wow, if you could have just seen yourself. That was a movie star moment." Miroku continued laughing; his face looking as if it was turning red from laughing so hard.

"Tch." Inuyasha turned back towards the scenery outside of the school as he saw some of the students making their way towards the school in somewhat of a hurry. Inuyasha peered down at his watch and sighed, "Well, let's go get something to eat." He walked off as Miroku, still lightly giggling followed behind. He opened the door again, and unlike the first time, he was left alone by mother nature.

"Aww, I was hoping for something….hello ladies." Miroku interrupted himself as he saw two cheerleaders walk directly passed himself and Inuyasha, and almost immediately he went into flirtation mode. "How would you both feel about being my girlfriends?" Miroku smiled at the two girls with his eyes closed. Unfortunately when he reopened them the two girls had disappeared down the hallway. Miroku turned around sharply as he heard Inuyasha suddenly burst out in a roaring laugh towards the rejected monk.

"Dude, you really need to stop being so perverted and forward with girls, you always run them off." Inuyasha turned around still laughing only to be met by a young girl. He almost opened his mouth to say watch out, but it was too late, he and the girl collided. He looked down at the girl who seemed to be stuck in his chest. He was finally able to feel a bit more comfortable when she pulled back and their eyes met. He thought the girl was quite attractive, and so was the other girl who had been walking beside her. Inuyasha finally realized that he and the girl had been staring in an awkward silence for quite some time before he easily slung the girl over to the side and continued on his way towards the food area. He heard her whisper something but did not think much of it.

"And you call me stupid." Miroku said as he ran back up beside Inuyasha looking at him, but not receiving any eye contact or acknowledgement that he was talking.

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked without turning around, still walking at a rather quick pace.

"Why did you not flirt with that girl and just throw her to the side. She was beautiful." Miroku bragged on the younger girls marvelous looks and fully developed body.

"I'm not like you Miroku, I don't try to hump everything I see." Inuyasha joked as he started laughing softly to himself.

"I do not hump everything I see." Miroku protested as he walked up to the food counter with Inuyasha.

"Nah, you don't hump everything you see…cause you couldn't get half of what you see." Inuyasha said as he heard a female's voice say "Wow, nice one there." He turned towards the voice to see Kagura standing there behind the counter whipping off a glass that she had been washing. "Hey Kagura….I need something breakfast like." Inuyasha begged as he pushed 5 yen on top of the counter. She smiled and grabbed him a large honey bun.

"Here you go, and I'll just take that." Kagura grabbed the yen and placed it in the money box, handing him back all that Inuyasha was supposed to get for change.

"I'd like a…" Inuyasha heard Miroku say as his voice seemed to fade off as Inuyasha looked out across the cafeteria to see the dark haired girl he had run into earlier. Now seeing her for basically the first time he thought that she was a rare beauty and he had been a bit of a jerk to her. 'Man, she'll never talk to me ever again.' Inuyasha thought to himself as Miroku walked up beside him munching on a piece of a cinnamon roll.

"Whatcha doing?" Miroku asked with a full mouth, smiling brightly as he saw two girls in short skirts walk past.

"Nothing, just looking at all of the people we'll be leaving behind." Inuyasha said still looking at the girl before turning back towards Kagure. "Hey, Kagura I got a question for you."

"Yeah? What do you need?" Kagura asked through a bit of a harsh tone, as she never really liked Inuyasha, but never hated him neither.

"Do you see that dark haired girl down their, sitting by Rin. What is her name?" Inuyasha pointed towards the group of girl's his certain girl was in.

"Oh, you mean Kagome? Yeah, she's a Junior, she's said to be one of the prettiest girls in school, but never seems to flaunt it." Kagura answered as she shrugged to Inuyasha and walked back to the back of the counter and sat down on a stool drying off another glass she had just washed.

"Kagome huh?" Inuyasha thought as he heard the bell ring and he and Miroku both headed off towards their first class, which they both, unsurprising, had together. They entered French class and Inuyasha immediately noticed that the dark haired girl was in his class, and decided to take a seat behind her as Miroku took the seat beside him, behind Kagome's friend. "That's the girl Miroku." Inuyasha pointed with his thumb towards Kagome as he and Miroku both started chuckling through their hands, trying not to be so loud.

"Um, I don't believe I've ever seen you here before." Inuyasha heard the girl say as he stopped his laughing and looked forward to see a dark haired male sitting in front of the girl; flirting with her. For some reason he felt a bit angered by this, but he was unsure why. His attention was changed to the front of the room as the teacher walked in and introduced herself. He wasn't really paying attention and hadn't even heard what he name was when she had said it. Immediately as the teacher began writing notes on the board Inuyasha fumbled through his bag for a pen and flung open his notebook to begin writing down whatever she wrote on the board.

Chapter 3: After Class (Both POV's)

(Preview for next chapter) NYAH!


	3. After Class

Disclaimer: So..yea..I don't own them…still…BUT I'M TRYING! I REALLY NEED TO TRY HARDER!! GAH!!!...anyways…their still out…and I'm still playing with them…and no…I will not let you play with them until I'm done…:glares at little girl who tries to sneak one away from him: GET AWAY! MINE!! Anyways…this is just my way of saying…I don't own the show nor any of it's characters…so…basically…I'm "borrowing"…without asking…NO IT'S NOT STEALING! GAH! JUST READ THE CHAPTER!

Note:…You are crazy for still reading this….J/P! KEEP READING! NO REALLY! PLEASE!...review D.

Chapter 3: After Class (Both POV's)

The bell rang and both Inuyasha and Kagome closed their books and grabbed their things heading for the door. They reached the door at the exact same time and as they both tried to exit they bumped shoulders and got stuck against the doorframe. After hearing Sango and Miroku burst out with laughter both Inuyasha and Kagome backed up and awaited the other one to exit. After a few moments of standing there Kagome sighed "Alright then…I'll go." She mumbled as she took the incentive to exit first.

Sango caught up with Kagome after seeing the entire event, still with a smile spread wide across her face. "That was great! Nice way to impress the new guy." Sango joked as Kagome shot her a friendly glare that said _'shut up!'_

"How did you know about…Oh…right…you sit by me…duh." Kagome said to no-one in particular. "Did you not see him…he was cute…and sweet…" Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence with a slight smile.

"Kagome…you know guys like that are only bad news." Sango looked at her friend with a serious face.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked shocked that her friend would ruin her moment just like that.

"Well, most guys like that are only doing that so they can get into your pants…or in your case…skirt." Sango said as she waved a good-bye to Kagome as they separated to go to their own second period classes. Kagome looked at her schedule and saw that she had Advanced Calculus next. She sighed not extremely thrilled to be going to a math class, but yet she still walked into the class room and found herself a seat beside her friends Yuka and Ayumi. She took out her pencil and brought out some paper knowing that even though it was the first day of school, since she was in an advanced class she was going to be having homework on the first day.

"Looks like this is my stop…see ya Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled to his dark haired friend who was dashing down the hall to reach his class before he ended up late. Inuyasha walked into the classroom and immediately saw the dark haired girl he had bumped into that morning. He saw an empty seat directly in front of her and decided to fill the seat before anyone else could.

_'Oh no…it's him again." _Kagome thought to herself as she looked down at her desk and pretended to be writing something useful on her paper below her. She saw the silver haired guy turn around. She continued to look busy as she wrote down random words one after the other just to make it look important. She wrote the words small enough to where he could hopefully not read them…but then she heard him speak.

"It we live my potato sits?" Inuyasha asked as he cocked a brow to the girl who was hastily writing down sentences that did not make sense. He shook his head with a light chuckle before turning back towards the front of the room when the teacher walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late students…my name is Mrs. Yankumi. Shall we begin?" The teacher asked rhetorically as she started whether the students wanted her to or not. She started writing a very difficult looking equation on the board and explaining exactly what she was doing to work it out and find the answer. Kagome quickly began to jot down the problem until she felt something hit her in the forehead; soon seeing it fall down on the paper before her. She looked to see that it was a folded piece of paper with the nickname "Kags" on it. She looked up to see Yuka pointing to the silver haired boy in front of her. Kagome looked at the boy who was just staring straight ahead reading the board as if nothing had happened. She sighed loudly and unfolded the paper afraid of what it might say.

_Nice grammar there Kags…you like then nickname?_

_-Inuyasha_

She read the paper's contents to herself before feeling embarrassed in knowing that he had seen what she had written. She picked up her pencil and jotted down a quick _"Oh yea; I love it"_ before folding it back up and gazing over to see Yuka with a large grin on her face mouthing out something that looked like 'flirt' or 'dirt', or something. She thought it was flirt but wasn't really going to pay attention. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder in an attempt to get his attention to hand him back the note.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned back to grab the note from the girl's hand. He had just snatched it when he heard the teacher scream out.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! IS THAT A NOTE?! IN MY CLASSROOM?! GO TO THE OFFICE! NOW!" Mrs. Yankumi screamed as she pointed out the door watching the two students gather their things hastily and basically run out the door. They could feel the eyes of the students burning into their backs as they walked out of the door, along with many snickers. As they closed the door behind them they heard a large slap on the desk and an immediate hush of the class before the teacher continued her lesson.

"Jesus…that lady is insane." Inuyasha said to Kagome as they headed towards the office to sit until their teacher came to complain to the principal about what they had done.

"Do not even talk to me, you just ruined my record…I HAVE NEVER BEEN SENT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! Now I'm going to be a bad student from here on out…they'll mark this down as the beginning of my life going down hill, and who knows, within a couple of years I'll become a juvenile delinquent!" Kagome stood in the hallway acting all dramatic as if she was really going to go through all of this.

"Shut up, would ya…it's just the principals office." Inuyasha laughed as he pushed open the door and walked inside, followed by Kagome. They entered to see none other then Koga who was a so called "office aide" this class period. Inuyasha glared and Kagome cooed as they took the seats on either side of the wolf demon.

"Well hello their beautiful, I was wondering if I'd see you again today." Koga spoke out as Kagome just blushed with a slight laugh.

"How have you been Koga?" Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation with the handsome boy.

"You know she's a convicted felon right? Yup, been in and out of jail for a few years now." Inuyasha interrupted with the false comment which caused Kagome's jaw to drop followed by her eyes darting from a glare to Inuyasha to an innocent smile to Koga.

"HE'S LYING!...I mean…I WAS never a felon!" She annunciated the word towards Inuyasha who had just started laughing. Koga just stared between the two unsure of what exactly to say until he was called off by one of the office workers to go deliver a stack of papers to a classroom. He eagerly stood up and grabbed the papers leaving the office and darting down the hallway.

"WAY TO GO YOU STUPID PUP!!" Kagome insulted as she angrily pushed his arm causing him to almost fall out of his chair.

"What did you call me wench?" Inuyasha yelled back as he regained his balance and glared directly into the eyes of the girl.

"I can see why these two are here." Whispered one of the office workers to her co-worker who nodded agreeing.

Chapter 4: Principal's office (Both POV's)

So…another chapter done…and…yea..as you can tell…the title above is of the next chapter..just a little bit of a tease thing…\m/ . \m/….yea..so…um…I'm just gonna…walk this way..:stopped by Inuyasha: What the?

Inuyasha: WHY AM I IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!

Me: It's cause you're a bad kid….

Kagome: yea…he is right..you are a bad kid.

Inuyasha: You know you're in the office too….

Kagome: WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE!

Me:…um…I'm just gonna….:points:… ;…. ;…..PLEASE REVIEW!!!:runs:

Inuyasha & Kagome:chase after:


	4. Principal's Office and Lunch

Disclaimer: As some of you may be able to tell I've been taking names from GOKUSEN for the teachers..so..yea..just a disclaimer of that show to…anyways…yea..I still don't own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters…:cries:..but..I will live on..or…as a great singer once told us (yes..I did forget her name)…"OH NO NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE!!! AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE!"…yea..that's all I know..anyways…read.D

Note: Thanks for all the review's..even though…some of them..were…kinda..odd…o.O…and yes..I did change the title of Chapter 4…only slightly though.

Chapter 4: Principal's Office and Lunch(both POV'S)

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!" Kagome continued the argument as she clenched her fists wanting so badly to slap him.

"Me? What about you? You have been nothing but mean to me since this year started!" Inuyasha yelled back before they were both interrupted by one of the office secretaries gently calling out their names.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled out towards the woman whose eyes widened before she slowly pointed to the principal's office saying "He, will see you now."

Inuyasha stood up with a smug grin across his face and walked into the principal's office. Kagome questioned what the grin was for until she entered the room and heard Principal Sesshomaru say "Hello there…little brother, looks like you got in trouble again." Inuyasha just laughed and sat down as if nothing had happened. Kagome quietly squeezed her way towards the other seat trying to be unnoticed before the principal darted his eyes towards her with a gentle smirk, "And you Mrs. Higurashi; I believe this is the first time we've been so fortunate to have your presence in my office." Kagome looked up with a faint smile before pointing to Inuyasha accusingly "It's all his fault I'm in here, not mine." Inuyasha turned to her with a 'what are you talking about look' before Sesshomaru spoke up, "Don't worry Kagome, may I call you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked receiving a nod from the young girl. "Alright then, Kagome, I understand my younger brother, and his ways, and yes…I do know this was probably all of his fault…and since this is your first time here I suppose I could just let you off with a warning, and Inuyasha, I will let you off for now…and no it's not because we are kin…it's because I do not feel like having someone put into detention on the first day of the new school year."

Inuyasha stood up and in a mock saluted Sesshomaru before laughing, not even noticing the glare his older brother was giving him. "Watch your back Inuyasha; all this horseplay is bound to get you some enemies." Sesshomaru brought his hands up behind his head and turned his chair towards the window staring out at the sun brightened world.

"Don't worry, he's already made a few." Kagome retorted as she exited the room feeling the glare that Inuyasha gave her without even looking at him. Rather then returning to their class they both decided to sit in the cafeteria and wait for the bell to ring, neither of them wanted to see her again that day.

"So, what's up?" Inuyasha said as if searching for something to say in order to break the silence between the two of them.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I got sent to the principal's office today. What will my mother say?" Kagome gasped not even thinking about how angry her mother would be that she had gotten in trouble.

"Oh god, would you get over that already, it was ages ago." Inuyasha laid his head in his hands before looking up at the non-smiling face of Kagome.

"Ages ago? It was barely half an hour." Kagome stated to the boy's ridiculous comment. Kagome suddenly looked at Inuyasha strangely when she noticed he was staring at her body. "ARE YOU SCANNING ME?!" Kagome shrieked out as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh god, no…well yes…but not in that way. I was fixing to tell you that you should go out for cheerleading. You have the perfect body for it." Inuyasha looked up to the girls face and smiled softly until realizing he was and changing his face to a half-way frown.

Kagome blushed slightly and smiled looking up at him, "Really? You think so?" She asked before realizing he was no longer smiling which caused hers to fade away.

"Yea, and tryouts are in two weeks, isn't that one girl you hang out with in cheerleading anyways?" Inuyasha asked unsure of Sango's name.

"You mean Sango?" The bell rang as both of the students looked down the hall-ways towards the group of kids who were coming to eat lunch one. Kagome awaited Sango, and not feeling like moving decided to sit with Inuyasha during the lunch period.

"Yea, that's her." Inuyasha answered softly also awaiting Miroku from class. Kagome opened her bag and took out some home-made food that had been prepared by her mother when Sango sat down beside her and looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are we sitting here?" Sango asked still looking at Inuyasha, wondering why she would be sitting near the man who had been so rude to her before.

"No reason, just felt like it." Kagome smiled to her friend before returning to her food.

"Hey Inuyasha, we add new members to the table or something?" Miroku pointed to the two girl's sitting across from them. "Lord knows I'm not complaining about the company of these two lovely ladies." Miroku flirted as he rubbed Sango's leg. Sango looked over to Miroku with an angered face before slapping him, leaving a hand mark on the side of his face. "PERVERTED MONK!" Sango yelled as she turned her head away not facing anyone that was seated around it.

"Uh, I think I'm going to get some food…" Inuyasha eagerly walked away from the table to leave the angered girl and pain filled senior to deal with their problems. Inuyasha walked up to the counter and looked at Kagura who walked over to him with a light smile.

"I see you're talking to girl's now…congratulations Inuyasha." Kagura mock clapped as she giggled a bit to herself. She was only in her mid-20's and was working at the school, but all of the student's seemed to go to her for advice and things as she was the only one closest to their age.

"Shut up, I talk to plenty of girl's. Get me a cheeseburger." Inuyasha retorted back to her while leaning on the counter awaiting his food. Kagura retrieved his burger and brought it back over to the counter, and set it down.

"I'm not talking about your mother and cousins…that's $1.50." She laughed as she told him the price. Inuyasha slapped the money onto the counter and grabbed his burger before walking off away from the chuckling school worker. Inuyasha returned to his table to find it in utter silence. "Uh, did someone die or something?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"No, but if that monk doesn't stop flirting someone will have." Sango angrily looked towards Miroku who just lightly smiled towards her.

"Aww, come on now Sango, don't be like that." Miroku opened his arms as if giving her a place to come and be comforted.

"Hah, no thanks." Sango turned back to Kagome, "You alright? You're never this quiet." Kagome didn't answer as she looked up to see Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Rin walking towards their table.

"We have been looking for you guys everywhere." Eri stated as Ayumi and Yuka proceeded to walk over and begin flirting with Miroku who seemed to be enjoying it with the large smile that was spread across his face.

"You sure you were looking for me?" Kagome asked as she made a spot for Rin to scoot in beside her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Rin asked only to receive Kagome's finger pointed towards Ayumi and Yuka flirting. "Oooh, ok." Rin laughed as she took a bite of her salad she had purchased from the school.

Many minutes went by with Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri flirting and the others eating. With the exception of the giggles amongst the three flirting girls the rest of the table was rather quiet. Miroku, being afraid of getting slapped again, was not going to say anything to Sango at the moment while Inuyasha and Kagome continuously would glance up at each other followed by a quick shifting of eye direction. This continued to go on until the bell rang. Inuyasha and Kagome brought out their schedules and after discussing for a moment discovered they had yet again another class together, along with Miroku and Sango also. They waved off their other friends to their classrooms and said that they would see each other later.

"Well, I suppose we could walk together" Kagome grabbed her books heading off towards the class room.

"Sounds ok with me." Replied Inuyasha who soon after followed Kagome and began tugging at his neck.

"What is that?" Kagome pointed to the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. Miroku suddenly began to laugh quietly to himself as Kagome and Sango looked on with curious faces.

"I don't know, it's supposed to hold a myth on it that whoever wears this can be controlled by the person chosen to command it…or something to that affect, I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention when that old hag who gave it to me told me." Inuyasha explained as he began to tug on it again. "I just can't get the damned thing off." He grunted and groaned as he tugged on the connected beads hoping to break them.

"Controlled?" Sango questioned thinking the whole thing was made up. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's supposed to be a secret word that the chosen one says…I don't know what it is…but supposedly the person who is chosen will know, but none of you seem to know anything about it, so I guess y'all aren't the 'chosen ones.'" Inuyasha quoted the two last words as he began to laugh.

"If I had to choose a word I would say SIT! Or something to that affect." Kagome responded only to hear a loud pounding sound; followed by a roar of laughter.

"What happened oh my, did you fall?" Kagome asked as she helped him up, Miroku and Sango still laughing.

"No, this stupid thing felt like it was pulling me down." Inuyasha looked at it and then up to Kagome…"OH NO! OH HELL NO!" He yelled down the hallway pointing towards Kagome.

Kagome looked so clueless to what all was happening until Sango piped up. "Wait…haha…say that again Kagome." She had few laughs in between her words still from the thought of Inuyasha falling.

"Say what again?" Kagome confusingly asked her friend who seemed to be so fixed on something.

"Say sit again." Sango replied finally stopping her laughter.

"Sit?" Kagome said with a shrug and saw Inuyasha fall to the ground yet again, and he was standing perfectly still.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up slowly still in pain. "This can't be, why you?" Inuyasha looked down at the necklace and questioned it, "Why her?"

"Kagome, haha, looks like you have yourself a little pet." Miroku joked as all three of them began to laugh.

"MIROKU DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Inuyasha yelled to his friend running at him with his arms outstretched.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled loudly followed by Inuyasha plunging to the ground in front of Miroku, causing the others to burst out with laughter.

"I…give up…" Inuyasha painfully slurred on the ground, continuing to lay there not wanting to stand up only to be thrown back down again.

Chapter 5: Japanese-American History Class (Both POV's)

There is the 4th chapter..sorry it took so long, but I was a bit busy, I had prom, and Tennis, and Concert band, and One-Act-Play…yea and pretty much everything and plus my computer was acting up for a couple of days…so yea..my life sucked this past week haha…j/p. Anyways…Please review..D

Inuyasha: WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME SO MUCH?!

Kagome: Stop crying you baby.

Sango: I know…some super powerful demon he is.

Kagome: No Sango, he's not even a demon, he's only a half-demon. He's the lowest of the low.

Sango: Oh yes, that's right. I almost forgot.

Inuyasha:..WHAT?! SHUT UP! I AM TOO STRONG! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Wow…these are just getting stupider aren't they Miroku?

Miroku: Yes that is right. D :comes out in dress and displays character thingy like Vanna White:…

Me:…ok….akward…REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. JapaneseAmerican History Class

**Disclaimer: Yea, with any names I use from Inuyasha, Gokusen, or any other Anime show, I promise I do not own any of them…but…I do enjoy playing with them…not in that way.. ;…ya nasty's. Ok, well, keep reading…OR PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT THEY ARE! BUT THEY WILL BE VERY BAD WHEN I THINK OF THEM!...LIKE…LIKE…LIKE….SLAPPING YOU IN THE FACE!...or something..heck I don't know…just keep reading. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC LANGUAGE!...then..suck it up…cause there is some a bit later on in this chapter.**

**Note:…yea…nothing really…just keep reading..AND PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE!!!! SOOOOO Sorry about the long time it took to update, computer was screwing up, and just plain had too many things going on. **

**Chapter 5: Japanese-American History Class (Both POV's)**

"Hey Inuyasha…why don't you s.." Kagome began to say before she was interrupted.

"DO NOT SAY IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, only to be stared at by the other students with strange expressions on their faces. "Um….she was…um…" Inuyasha stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I was about to call him my certain nickname….isn't that right Iny-poo!" Kagome joyfully exclaimed as an uproar of laughter was heard throughout the classroom following the ridiculous name given by Kagome. Kagome laughed at the red-faced expression that suddenly spread across Inuyasha's face. "What's wrong Iny-poo? You don't look so well." Kagome teased as she flicked his nose, jokingly.

"YOU LITTLE W…" Inuyasha stated before he was interrupted by their professor, Mr. Ikyori, entering the class, which gave cue to all of the students to take their seats and calm down. Throughout the entire class Kagome continued to write the name _'Iny-poo'_ on several sheets of paper and passing them back to him. With every paper she handed him, his pile of rolled up papers grew beside his desk.

"What is this?" Inuyasha looked up to see Mr. Ikyori pointing at the pile of paper that had collected itself beside Inuyasha's desk. "Why are you littering in my classroom?" He asked angrily, his glasses having a glare from the sun shining through the window so Inuyasha could not see his eyes, but knew they were looking directly at him; burning a hole into him.

"Uh…uh…" Inuyasha yet again stuttered not sure of what to tell the man standing before him. "I…uh.."

"Don't get so mad at Iny-poo Mr. Ikyori, he just didn't want to interrupt your lecture by getting up and walking up to the trash can." Kagome batted her eyelashes towards the professor who simply smiled at the innocent girl and agreed.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi, I believe you. I'm letting you off with a warning this time Inuyasha, but do not feel afraid to throw away your trash, it will not harm me, but only you for not listening to my lecture." The professor attempted to be kind, but failed.

"Uh, thanks…I guess?" Inuyasha mumbled the last two words under his breathe as he saw the professor turn around to face him.

"What was that?" He asked curiously slamming his 'board pointer', as most teacher's called it, on his desktop.

"I said Thanks professor." Inuyasha lied hoping that the professor would believe him. He heard a slight giggle coming from Kagome, but he didn't worry about that, he would worry about it later.

"As I was saying class, after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor…" The professor faded away as Inuyasha poked Kagome's shoulder angrily. He turned as her heard a few chuckles coming from Sango and Miroku's direction.

"What are you two laughing at?" Inuyasha hissed at the two who stopped for a short moment, but then started again not feeling threatened at all.

"Nice suck-up there Kagome." Sango chuckled towards Kagome who joined her jokingly batting her eyelashes yet again. Inuyasha simply made a 'humph' sound and began saying something to Miroku who nodded and then smirked devilishly towards Sango.

"You are correct Inuyasha, that is not a bad idea." Miroku spoke out as he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking.

"I do not like the looks of this." Sango's smile turned into a look of fright, as Kagome also looked confusingly at the monk.

"Go…" Inuyasha whispered loudly at Miroku who simply gave him a nod. Miroku grabbed one of Inuyasha's paper balls and began to walk up to the trash can to throw it away. He dumped the useless paper into the waste basket and began walking back to his seat. Just as he was getting closer to Sango's desk he fake tripped over a chair leg and fell towards Sango. Sango yelled out trying to catch the monk, but failing. Miroku fell onto the unsuspecting girl, his face going directly into her chest.

"Miroku are you alright?" Sango asked as she attempted to lift his head, but it felt heavy and she was unable to lift it. All she heard was a slight sigh of relief and that was what clued her in on to what was happening. She suddenly grew a burst of strength and pushed his head away from her chest. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!" She screamed out as she brought up her hand, bringing it down in connection with his face with a loud 'SMACK!' sound being released.

Miroku fell back into his seat with a large red handprint pasted across his face. He had a tear in his eye as he looked over to Sango. "Geez, what was that for? All I did was fall." Miroku explained as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Don't lie to me, traitorous monk!" Sango yelled as she turned back to the front on the see the professor looking at all four of them. It looked as if flames were coming out of his ears with how angry he was with them.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" He screamed out towards the students, the volume of the scream almost enough to create a windstorm to blow the students away. All four of them just blinked and nodded simultaneously, too afraid to speak out towards the man. He then smiled and went back to his lecture, leaving all four of them to just look amongst each other in fear.

"Holy…shit." Inuyasha turned towards the others who simply nodded in agreement. "Looks like this guy is no pushover." Inuyasha started out before he started laughing "Dude, Miroku that was hilarious." Inuyasha continued laughing as he High-fived Miroku, looking towards the two girls who were looking to the ground with anger.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled loudly, without even caring what the professor thought.

"Oh no…" Inuyasha gulped.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Miroku pointed and laughed, but soon stopped when he saw a shadow come over him. He looked up to see Sango glaring down at him.

"Uh…Sango…Let's not do anything rash." Miroku waved his hands in front of him trying to stop Sango from doing anything.

"PERVERT!" She yelled out as she slapped him on the opposite cheek as the first hit. Miroku fell forwards directly on Inuyasha and just lay there in pain, now holding his two red marks from the girls strong slaps. Kagome and Sango turned to see the professor staring at them, now flames actually were about to shoot out of his head, or so they thought.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs…even louder then before.

"But where will we go?" Kagome asked curiously wondering whether he meant for them to go to the principal or not.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO! JUST GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" The professor yelled at them, still with the same volume. This was the second time Kagome had been yelled at by a teacher today, and she wasn't enjoying this very much. They all four quickly scurried out of the classroom and down the hall, out of the area of the Japanese-American History Room.

"So…I guess we just chill in the cafeteria until the bell rings." Kagome said as she took a seat in the first chair she saw. The others following her soon after; Miroku still rubbing his rosy red cheeks. They all sat around the table and looked around before Inuyasha began to speak out.

"Ever since I've become friends with you two I've been getting in trouble." Inuyasha accusingly pointed at Sango and Kagome. Kagome suddenly burst out in laughter, followed by Sango. Inuyasha looked at them as if they were crazy, "What's so funny you two?" He asked angrily.

"You were getting in trouble waaaay before we started talking to you, oh, and by the way, I still really hate you. I was a good kid until you came." Kagome accusingly pointed back to Inuyasha. Sango stopped laughing as she and Miroku just stared at the two argueing teenagers.

"I was not getting into trouble you wench! It's all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his chair and glared directly down at her.

Kagome jumped up from her seat and stared him directly in the eyes, "My fault?! What are you talking about, you're the one who is always a jerk to me and now you're saying it's my fault that you got in trouble?!" Inuyasha backed up a bit from seeing the anger in her face before he thought of something to yell back.

"This never would have happened if you wouldn't have written me that note earlier today." Inuyasha lied as her hoped Kagome didn't remember that he was the one that actually started the note.

"Written YOU the note? What are you talking about?!" Kagome began as Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist, _'damn'_ he thought as he realized she remembered him starting the note. "You're the one that started the note! You're so immature pinning the blame on other people!" Kagome finished as Inuyasha began to scream something back to her.

Sango and Miroku just continued to stare at the two with the look of fear on their face. "Would you look at them, they're like an old married couple, continuously yelling and screaming. Gosh, when will it stop." Sango began as she chuckled a bit, Miroku shortly following after.

"Yea, I know what you mean, it's just like they should be dating." Miroku continued laughing until he felt the heat of glares burning holes through his body. They both looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha glaring down at them.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" they both screamed at the top of their lunges simultaneously. "HEY! DON'T TELL MY FRIEND TO SHUT UP!! IT'S YOUR STUPID FRIEND WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled towards Inuyasha who just yelled back even louder.

"MY STUPID FRIEND?! YOU NEED TO TELL THAT WENCH OF A GIRL TO SHUT HER TRAP BEFORE I SLAP IT OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha recognized the look on her face _'Oh god, she's going to say it…god please, no!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself before he saw her sit down, open a book, and begin reading it. Sango and Miroku still awe struck by Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction to their comments. "What's wrong, out of insult's little girl?" Inuyasha insulted her as he awaited her response.

"I have nothing more to say to you…I don't talk to jackasses." Kagome commented without looking up from her book which was 'The Specials' by Scott Westerfeld.

Inuyasha just looked at her, awaiting for her to say sit, but when she didn't he just looked down at her. "What is wrong with you?! You crazy bi-polar bitch." Inuyasha muttered as he sat down. This was followed by the slamming of the book on the table; the echo being so loud they thought the windows in the school were going to break.

"So I'm a bitch now am I? Just because I was the bigger person and stopped the argument I'm a bitch? Well you know what…" Kagome paused which made Inuyasha flinch awaiting her to yell the accursed word at him until he heard something worse come out of her mouth. "Fuck you!" Kagome screamed as she gathered her things and walked out of the cafeteria area and down one of the hallways. Sango quickly tried to grab her bag and books and attempted to follow Kagome, but the girl's fast pace walking was a bit too much for Sango and she gave up and just waited for Kagome to slow down.

Miroku watched as both of the girl's disappeared down the hallway. He looked over to Inuyasha who was sitting there in shock of what she had just said. "Uh, Inuyasha, you ok?" Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face attempting to get him out of the daze he was in. Finally Inuyasha looked at Miroku whose face immediately went into an angered look, Inuyasha looked at him strangely before Miroku spoke out, "Why do you always have to chase away the pretty girls man? God, why do I stay friends with you?" Miroku teased as Inuyasha looked down at the table, Miroku immediately felt sorry and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Dude, what's wrong, you finally got that little diva out of your hair." Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha looked up to him reassuringly and smirked.

"Yea, you're right, I don't have to deal with her anymore, I'm just going to ignore her all year long!" Inuyasha said proud as he stood up from his chair before Miroku brought him back down to reality.

"Um, you have classes with her, in which you sit right beside her." Miroku looked up at the proud boy, completely crushing him.

"Thanks for keeping my hopes up." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat back down. They both laughed at themselves, Inuyasha only laughing jokingly because of how much he realized he liked the company of Kagome. _'Wow, I really am an idiot jerkface…wait…what the hell? Why am I insulting myself? She cussed at me! I should have no reason to feel bad that she left!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, his facial expressions changing with his thoughts.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked as he looked curiously at the crazy looking boy.

"Um, I..uh…nothing, let's go." Inuyasha stated as he began to grab his stuff.

"But the bell hasn't rang yet." Miroku stated as Inuyasha started walking away. Miroku watched as Inuyasha held three fingers up, then two, then one, as somewhat of a countdown, after he put the last finger down the bell to switch classes rang and Miroku grabbed his things to follow Inuyasha "How in the world does he do that?" Miroku muttered to himself as he and Inuyasha made their way down the hallways passing many other students in order to reach their next class.

**Chapter 6: AWWW SHNAP! ANOTHER CLASS TOGETHER! (Both POV'S)**

**So yea…this is the preview title for the next chapter, How you liking it so far? It's going to get more romantic and they're going to start liking each other in around the next three chapters, so do not worry if you are thinking "WHERE IS THE ROMANCE?!" oh, and Koga will be making another appearance soon…along with Naraku…what will he try to do…AND SHIPPO AND KIRARA COME SOON! W00TS!!!!…KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**

**Inuyasha: "Why can't you just freaking tell them already?" **

**Kagome: "Cause that would mean they would have no reason to read…and smart people do not link out more then they think the people need to know."**

**Inuyasha: "…I thought you weren't talking to me…"**

**Kagome: "That's only in the story…but I'll talk to you out here..'**

**Inuyasha: "Dangit…"**

**Kagome: " . !!!! WHAT?!"**

**Inuyasha: "UH! NOTHING! I PROMISE!"**

**Kagome: "SIT!!!"**

**Inuyasha::falls:: "Ugh…"**

**Sango: "Inuyasha, I'd just like you to know…YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO ARGUE WITH HER WHEN YOU KNOW SHE'S GOING TO SIT YOU! GOD! GET A BRAIN!...thank you and good night."**

**Miroku: "Good night" ::Walks in still wearing Vanna White dress and displaying the character thingy again.::**

**Sango: "MIROKU TAKE OFF THAT DRESS!"**

**Miroku: "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!!" ::runs away crying::**

**Me: "And..my stupidity…has reached an all time high..D"**


End file.
